


Turn away

by EnderNiasha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drama, Illnesses, M/M, Reality, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderNiasha/pseuds/EnderNiasha
Summary: —Может останешься?Злишься и презрительно зыркаешь, уже надевая ботинки.—Не обсуждается. Я хорошо себя чувствую.Берешь пальто, слишком сильно вжимая пальцы в материал. Кажется, дрожишь, несмотря на лучезарную улыбку.Я подхожу, чтобы поцеловать, но ты прикладываешь два пальца к моим губам.—Не хочу, чтобы ты заразился.





	Turn away

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновилась  
> Twenty one pilots — Cancer  
> Alec Benjamin — Oh my god  
> Настоятельно рекомендуется читать эту работу на одном дыхании и держать в мысли то, что будет больно.

Я встретил его прямо как в этих банальных сериалах, в каком-то обшарпанном гей баре Нью-Йорка, оказавшись там по чистой случайности, бросившись в крайность, ведь мне так хотелось просто человеческого общения. Он, как святая дева, стоял возле барной стойки, мило общаясь с барменом о чем-то точно не порочном, а о погоде, наверняка, или о соседской собаке, которая не давала спать прошлой ночью. Я ткнул пальцем в меню наугад, заказав коктейль, название которого уже и не вспомню. Неловко подвинулся к тебе, ударился плечом о плечо и сказал, что угощаю.  
За то я помню, что ты попросил. «Манхэттен с аперолем.»  
Вспоминая это сейчас, я понимаю, почему всегда ассоциировал тебя с апельсинами.  
На мой стандартный вопрос «Как поживаешь?» ты был первым, кто ответил «Спасибо, что спрашиваешь. Может быть.» Я мгновенно влюбился в этот фруктовый голос, глубокий и сильный, но в приятном значении.  
Твои утонченные руки заманчиво стучали по стакану уже наполовину выпитого напитка, пока мы с тобой пытались узнать друг друга получше. Пальцы аккуратно проходились по каждой выемке и выпуклости, чувствуя каждый отколотый кусочек или царапинку. Ты всегда такой внимательный.  
В тусклом свете диско ламп я и не сразу обратил внимание на детали. Твои отросшие волосы карамельного-цвета мешали мне разглядеть глаза, поэтому я потянулся слегка убрать их, а ты, дуреха, испугался. Дернулся так резко и увильнул. Даже при ужасном освещении был заметен этот испуганный «сверк.»  
Я продолжил тянуться и наконец увидел их цвет. Прекрасно пепельно-голубые. Будто гладкие камушки на берегу у моря, омывающиеся соленой водой и становящиеся еще более блестящими на солнце.  
Ведь в твоем взгляде точно было море. Скорее, океан.  
Отражения света от разноцветных лампочек будто блики, отдыхающие на спокойных волнах.  
Ты так мило смутился, ведь ожидал чего-то плохого в моем жесте, совершенно не подозревая, что я _никогда_ не сделаю тебе ничего плохого.  
Я мягко улыбнулся тебе, понимающе качнув головой. В этом мире столько опасностей. Учишься видеть их во всём, даже в самых близких.  
Но я защищу тебя. Я стану для тебя щитом, как у рыцаря, буду оберегать от всего-всего плохого. Сделаю всё, что в моих силах.  
Ты любезно дал мне свой номер телефона и страничку в социальной сети, где я впервые и увидел, как тебя зовут.  
Такие вот сейчас люди, узнают обо всём, кроме имени. Я как-то даже и не задумался спросить.  
_Тео Лефорт._ Тогда я ещё не знал, что твоя мать француженка и ты был назван в честь её дедушки, но это имя показалось мне забавным. Оно значит дар Бога и с этим я согласен на миллиард процентов. Ты — действительно дар, одиноко сидевший в пятницу пятнадцатого апреля в баре, ожидающий своего владельца забрать его. И я забрал.  
Я — тот счастливчик, который пошел на первое свидание с Тео в парк развлечений. Не мой конек и далеко не то место, где я бы хотел провести такой особый день, но ты и вправду удивительный. Сам предложил. Отказать силы не было.  
И я забыл обо всех проблемах. Ты так сильно пытался сдержать внутреннего ребенка внутри, но то, как загорались глаза от каждого аттракциона — было не передать словами. Они то всё и выдавали.  
Конечно же не обошлось без автоматов с игрушками, где мы в пустую потратили долларов двадцать, совершенно ничего не достав и конкретно подбесившись. Я потратил бы все свои деньги, пока не достал бы этого плюшевого котенка, которого ты так хотел, если бы ты не взял меня за руку и не отвел в сторону, говоря, что это всего лишь игрушка и не стоит тратить на нее столько энергии. Но я пообещал, что подарю такую же.  
Эта противная сладкая вата почему-то оказалась на моей одежде, красуясь розовым пятном на черной рубашке. Дурашка извинялся и пытался её отодрать, хотя я был уверен, что это не его вина.  
Все тревоги и сомнения покинули меня на эти несколько часов. Так легко и непринужденно мне ещё никогда не было. Здесь, возле лавки с сувенирами я и решился на первый поцелуй.  
_Сладко._ И далеко не от растаявшего сахара.  
Мне уже двадцать семь и я много раз целовался, но никогда мое сердце так не трепетало от такого безобидного движения, мы даже не использовали языки. Какое же было счастье увидеть эту скромную улыбку с ямочками после.  
Теперь мне будто снова шестнадцать и я впервые поцеловал свою любовь.  
Я пригласил тебя к себе домой в следующую пятницу, чтобы дать время поразмыслить, собраться и точно решить для нас обоих — готовы мы к отношениям или нет. Я был захлестнут любовью до такой степени, что мне не нужно было размышлять. Я сразу знал — это _он._ Схватил моё сердце так внезапно и сильно, прижал к себе и ни при каких условиях не отдашь назад.  
Но я и не жалуюсь.  
Немного переживаний на счет неготовности Тео меня преследовали, но когда _он_ появился на пороге моего дома, они пропали. Я заключил его в крепкие объятия, снова целуя, но уже более страстно и жадно, не представляя, что кто-то другой их целовал до меня и точно не представляя кого-то после меня.

—Я принес апельсины, —говоришь, протягивая пакет с цитрусовыми мне прямо в руки. —Люблю апельсины.

—Я тоже, —соврал я, на самом деле никогда не испытывая слишком большого притяжения к этим фруктам. Но ради Тео я был готов поглотить их тоннами, если понадобится. А так буду просто оставлять, чтобы ему больше досталось.

Мы провели эту ночь невероятно. Податливый и ненасытный Тео открылся в моих глазах. Я совсем не ожидал увидеть такое соблазнительное тело под мешковатыми одеждами, не ожидал услышать новые нотки в голосе парня, почувствовать похоть, передающуюся через каждую клеточку тела. Я запоминал. Каждый изгиб, каждую идеальную неидеальность, каждую родинку и шрамик. Один такой кругленький под коленкой мне понравился больше всего.  
Ты просил, просил, просил и просил.  
А я давал, давал, давал и давал.  
После нескольких заходов ты и вовсе выдохся. Уснул, такой невесомый в моей постели, совершенно не считающийся с завтрашним днем, не задумавшись о последствиях и пустив всё на самотёк.  
Или может ты наоборот все продумал? Знал, что останешься. Знал, что дашь надежду.  
Ты лежишь под боком, теплый и расслабленный, ни о чем не волнующийся и родной. Я гладил мягкие разметавшиеся волосы, пока ты даже не подозревал и мирно спал. Хотелось навечно продолжить этот момент, всегда чувствовать себя так хорошо.  
Знаете, когда всё слишком прекрасно, начинаешь себя накручивать, не просто же это так. Почему-то страх, что ты исчезнешь, начал терзать меня еще в самом начале.

—Ты же не уйдешь от меня, малыш? Я так тебя люблю.

Прошел месяц от начала наших отношений. Мы часто проводили дни друг у друга, почти живя вместе, но Тео всё так же не хотел съехаться окончательно.  
Мы были довольно близки, но всё равно какая-то преграда мешала быть ещё ближе.  
Ты был слишком сдержанным. Конечно, отвечал на мои ласки, но никогда не проявлял инициативу. Такой недосягаемый и самодостаточный.

•°•°  
•°•°  
Я всегда умилялся тому, как Тео любил смотреть телевизор. Я будто знал, что моя огромная плазма с выходом в интернет мне очень понадобиться. Хоть я сам и никогда, почти что, не пользовался ей, мой малыш — постоянно. Он любил покупать мороженое Ben&Jerry's с соленой карамелью, забираться в плед и смотреть программу, где двое мужчин попадали в чрезвычайные ситуации и пытались выжить. Я был не против тоже посвящать этому несколько часов, ведь просто находиться рядом с тобой мне было важнее.  
Громкость программы была достаточной, чтобы не сбивать нашу домашнюю атмосферу.

—Откуда в лесу можно найти рюкзак с веревками и ножом? Таких случайностей не бывает.

Тео бросает презрительный взгляд и засовывает целую ложку мороженого в рот.

—Не порти интерес. Ах, холодное…

Я притянул эту скривленную моську к себе и заключил в поцелуй, пытаясь согреть полость внутри.

—Фу, это так противно, —ты отталкиваешься от меня, но всё равно облизываешь губы.

—Я люблю тебя.

Наши пальцы неосознанно сплетаются и я сжимаю твою руку покрепче, чтобы точно удостовериться, что ты рядом. И я не собирался её отпускать.

—Смотри, какая красивая речка…

—Может съездим как-нибудь? Я знаю одно хорошее место, где даже можно искупаться.

—Окей.

—Тео… —я аккуратно укладываю твои волосы за ухо. —Скажи, ты любишь меня?

—Что за вопросы? Конечно.

—Ты еще ни разу не сказал это должным образом.

Хитро улыбаешься и впервые сам тянешься ко мне, отложив лакомство в сторону, обвиваешь руки вокруг моей шеи и снова целуешь, пытаясь взять инициативу. Отстраняешься и я замечаю, как блестят эти алые губки от слюны.  
Ты не говорил пустых слов. Ты проявлял любовь _по-своему._

•°•°  
°•°•

На часах было шесть утра и каждому из нас нужно было на работу, но так сильно не хотелось покидать теплую кровать. Мягкая постель так и притягивала, будто магнит.

—Слушай, а что бы ты сделал, если бы я исчез?

Я аккуратно играюсь с волосами Тео, накручивая некоторые локоны на пальцы.

—Во первых, я бы не дал тебе исчезнуть. Во вторых, я бы нашел тебя.

—Нет, ну вот если бы я исчез насовсем, что бы ты сделал?

—Я бы всё равно нашел тебя, даже если придется перерыть весь мир и заглянуть в каждый уголок. И не важно, сколько бы это заняло времени.

—А если бы всё-таки не нашел?

—Дурёха, —я целую тебя в лоб и поднимаюсь с кровати. —Не говори чепухи.

—А что, если это не чепуха…

—Что ты сказал? —я не смог расслышать эти слова, а ты не захотел повторять.

—Ничего, я… —поднимаешься и внезапно садишься назад, хватаясь за спину.

—Что-то не так?

Я впервые вижу гримасу боли на твоем лице, которую ты так тщетно пытаешься скрыть.

—Просто прихватило. Иди, ничего страшного.

***

В последнее время это частенько с ним случалось, поэтому сегодня я решил сделать массаж для моего котёнка.

—Массаж?

—Да, если ты не против.

—Конечно нет.

—Тогда, раздевайся и ложись.

Тео сначала вскидывает бровями, потом раздумывает немного, жмет плечами и начинает медленно снимать одежду. Не знаю, почему он так сексуально это сделал.  
Я начиная с круговых движений возле плеч, замечая отметины от вчерашней ночи, не сдерживаю улыбку и опускаюсь вниз, уделяя особое внимание пояснице. Старательно промассировав почти каждую косточку, сам наслаждаясь гладкостью кожи и тихими вздохами удовольствия парня. Я даже немного устал, но был готов делать всё что угодно, если это поможет моему мальчику.  
Тео встает с кровати и подходит ко мне, осевшему на стуле, обнимая так нежно и без лишнего контекста.

—Спасибо тебе большое. Мне очень приятно.

—Я сделаю для тебя всё, что хочешь.

—Правда?

—Конечно.

—Тогда… —ты задумчиво чешешь висок и смотришь куда-то в потолок. —Почисти для меня апельсинки.

°•°•  
•°•°

Мы часто приходили друг к другу после работы, иногда я к Тео, иногда он ко мне, обычно с предупреждениями. Я, как ни в чем не бывало, пришел к себе домой, слишком вымотан и думал, что сегодня без встреч, хоть у нас и были ключи от квартир друг друга.  
Свет был включен и из одной из комнат раздавалась громкая музыка. Увидев знакомую обувь в коридоре, я невольно заулыбался и пошел на звук.  
Тео танцевал, полностью отдаваясь мелодии, ведь большие колонки отлично передавали малейшую вибрацию.  
Твои глаза горели так сильно, что я даже не решился указать на своё присутствие.

—Идем танцевать!

Хватаешь меня за руку и начинаешь плавно двигаться в такт, подвиливая бедрами и активно жестикулируя руками.  
Как же великолепно ты слушаешь свои желания. Всем нам хочется танцевать иногда, но мы это игнорируем, а ты просто взял, включил музыку и отпустил всё, что накопилось за день. Так легко выводить узоры пальцами по воздуху мог только ты. Я и подумать не мог, что настолько влюблюсь. И что ты _такой невероятный_.

—Я люблю тебя! —смеешься и бросаешься целоваться. Тогда я и чувствую легкий запах алкоголя. Но мне плевать. Я и сам не против выпить, чтобы расслабиться до такой же степени. И эти слова. Ты… Наконец сказал их.

Я даже не заметил, как мы оказались в постели и без одежды.

—Пожалуйста… Дай мне…

И как же я могу отказать.

°•°•°•°•°  
°•°•°•°•

—Тео? Ты идешь на работу?

Как-то тяжело открываешь глаза и тянешься к телефону, чтобы посмотреть время.

—Да… Сейчас…

—Всё в порядке? —я прикладываю ладонь к твоему лбу и он оказывается немного горячим. —Похоже, ты простудился.

—Возможно…

Видеть такой контраст в поведении было очень интересным опытом. Супер энергичный в один день и супер вялый во второй.

—Оставайся сегодня у меня. Позвонить твоему начальству?

—Я сам позвоню.

—Я тогда тоже остаюсь, —уверенно проговорил я, начав снимать костюм.

—Нет! Не беспокойся обо мне, просто иди на работу.

—Я хочу за тобой поухаживать.

—Не нужно. Я разозлюсь, если ты не пойдешь. Иди сейчас же.

Я присаживаюсь на корточки и смотрю на эти надутые губки, сведенные брови и слабость в глазах.

—Как скажешь. Если что-то случиться, тогда обязательно позвони, —я протягиваю ему мизинец. —Обещаешь?

Тео дает мне мизинец и мы пожимаем их.

—Обещаю.

***

—Малыш, ты дома?

Но в ответ тишина. Я разнервировался от игнорирования моих сообщений и начал переживать, что с Тео, пока не зашел в спальню и не увидел мою сплюху. Похоже, он целый день провел в царстве Морфея.

—Дурашка… Зачем же ты меня так пугаешь?

Я сажусь возле моего мальчика и дотрагиваюсь до лба. Жар будто и не собирался спадать.

—Тео, проснись…

—Мм…

—Я вызову врача, тебе не становится лучше.

—Что? Не надо! Это просто простуда, я чувствую себя намного лучше.

—Почему ты не хочешь? А если это что-то серьезное?

—Не хочу быть для тебя грузом.

—Что ты говоришь? Мне главное, чтобы ты был здоров.

Что это за эмоция? Будто сожаление и печаль, которые ты мгновенно заменяешь натянутой улыбкой.

—Всё хорошо. Спасибо, что заботишься обо мне. Понимаешь, когда я был младше, я постоянно болел и у меня был ослабленный иммунитет. Мои родители часто брали отгулы с работы, чтобы побыть со мной и из-за этого мы встряли в долги. Поэтому я не хочу, чтобы такое повторялось.

—Но…

—И мне всё равно, что ты скажешь. Мне не нравятся врачи и обычная простуда скоро пройдет.

Это было подозрительно. Почему ты так против обследования? Но пусть будет по твоему. _Я доверюсь тебе_.

°•°•°  
•°•°•°•°

—Ты никогда не рассказывал о своих родителях, —начал я незамысловатый разговор по дороге с работы домой.

—Нечего рассказывать, —отмахиваешься и прижимаешься ко мне сильнее. —Мама во Франции, папу я не знаю. Мой отчим — тот ещё козел, а еще у меня есть сводный младший брат.

—Сколько ему?

—Мм… Четыре где-то. Я видел его еще младенцем, а потом мать сказала, чтобы я не приезжал.

Плохо у тебя получается играть безразличие.

—Если тебе неприятно, можешь не рассказывать. Мне просто интересно…

—Нет, она не считает меня кем-то важным в её жизни. Даже если бы я умер, то она бы вряд ли приехала на мои похороны, —и ты болезненно хихикаешь.

Я слишком сильно сжимаю твою руку.

—Не говори глупостей. Может это и к лучшему, что её нет рядом.

—Да, —шморгаешь носом и отворачиваешься от меня.

Я хочу тебя успокоить, но ты говоришь «Не надо.» Ты всё-таки такой ранимый.

—Слезы — это нормально. Прости, что спросил.

—Брось, я просто тряпка. Расскажи лучше о своих родителях.

Я прочищаю горло и ослабляю галстук.

—У меня полная семья, нет братьев или сестер, но мои родители до сих пор живут вместе. Они гомофобы, если по правде, но им не обязательно знать о моей личной жизни. Мы по большей мере с ними ссорились из-за этого. Они хотят внуков, а не моего счастья. Но я до сих пор иногда с ними созваниваюсь. Ты — моя семья и никого другого мне не нужно.

И снова улыбка засияла на твоем лице.

°•°•  
°•°•

Я бы сказал, мы жили идеальной жизнью. Стабильность — это то, к чему многие стремятся. И мы были не исключением. У нас было достаточно денег, чтобы ходить в рестораны и заказывать дорогое вино, мы часто посещали выставки, которые ты так лелеял, восхищяясь даже, на мой взгляд, самыми простыми и без талантливыми работами. Может я просто не понимаю искусство. И точно не люблю его так, как ты.  
Я радовался каждому прожитому дню с тобой, каждым взлетам и падениям. Мы редко ссорились, ведь я никогда не мог в принципе обижаться на тебя. А ты обижаешься не долго.  
А еще ты любил готовить. Я удивлялся, насколько креативными и, главное, вкусными были твои блюда. И вот ты снова стоишь, лепишь каких-то инопланетных монстриков, пока я лажу по интернету в поиске подарка на твое день рождение.

—Тридцатого августа тебе будет двадцать четыре, правильно?

Смеешься.

—Вау, ты даже запомнил.

—Обижаешь, —я откидываюсь на спинку стула, рассматривая идеальное кольцо. Я позову его замуж. Ведь мы — дополняем друг друга. Так мы узаконим наши отношения. Надеюсь, это будет лучшим твоим подарком. —Что ты хочешь на день рождение?

Останавливаешься.

—Ну… Не знаю. Ты же удивишь меня?

—Еще бы.

5 августа. Среда, 7:56.

—Похоже, я снова простудился…

—Тео, —серьезно говорю я. —Теперь ты не отмажешься от врача.

—Хорошо. Обещаю, что пойду к нему на следующей неделе.

Я не ожидал такого легкого ответа. Ты так долго отказывался, а теперь согласился в одну секунду.

Что-то не так.

—Может останешься?

Злишься и презрительно зыркаешь, уже надевая ботинки.

—Не обсуждается. Я хорошо себя чувствую.

Берешь пальто, слишком сильно вжимая пальцы в материал. Кажется, дрожишь, несмотря на лучезарную улыбку.  
Я подхожу, чтобы поцеловать, но ты прикладываешь два пальца к моим губам.

—Не хочу, чтобы ты заразился.

Я хмурюсь, но принимаю. Ведь я не могу отказать.

—До вечера, котёнок.

Почему ты так _ярко_ светишь? Такой расслабленный и напряженный. Одновременно.

Где-то в середине дня Тео написал мне, что задержится на работе. Я ответил, что хочу встретить его. И после этого момента, ты не заходил в сеть.  
Так как я не знал, сколько времени у тебя займет работа, то решил подождать дома. Как же сильно я сейчас жалею об этом решении. Нужно было пойти и ждать, ждать сколько потребуется.  
Дома было напрягающе тихо. Я включил твой любимый плейлист и сел за диван. Несвойственно для себя, включил телевизор, где шла твоя любимая программа.  
Я начал звонить.

«Абонент находится вне зоны действия сети.»  
«Абонент находится вне зоны действия сети.»  
«Абонент находится вне зоны действия сети. Оставьте свое сообщение после звукового сигнала:»

_—Ты где, Тео? Прошу, перезвони мне._

_—Малыш, всё в порядке? Сообщи где ты._

_—Тео, всё хорошо? Пожалуйста, позвони._

Ты не сказал «До вечера.» Ты не планировал приходить. Когда прошло уже три часа после того, как ты должен был вернуться, я поехал в твою квартиру. Тебя там не оказалось. Через несколько дней я нашел твои ключи в прикроватной тумбочке в моей квартире. _Ты их намеренно_ там оставил.  
Потом я помчался к тебе на работу. Я так надеялся увидеть твои глаза, снова услышать уставший голос, которым ты бы сказал «Зачем ты переживаешь, дурак?»  
Но начальство сказало, что ты ушёл пораньше. Ты не задерживался, а отпросился за час до окончания работы.  
Я не понимал. Начал думать, что могло произойти. Возможно, ты обиделся? Но на что? Утром всё было лучше чем обычно. Несколько дней назад всё тоже было хорошо.  
Ходить по улицам и искать тебя — глупая затея. Ты же не ребенок, всё-таки.  
Я вернулся к себе и снова начал ждать. Ты же обязательно вернешься. Может, телефон разрядился и ты пошел на встречу с другом?  
_Я верю тебе, ты придешь._

Этой ночью я не спал. Ни одной минуты. Каждый час я звонил на твой номер и уже на память выучил голос оператора.  
Но ты не пришел. Ни в полночь, ни в три утра, ни в шесть и ни в девять.

Ты просто _исчез._

Я не находил себе места. Ходил из стороны в сторону, нервно выкуривая одну сигарету за другой. Ты всегда отучал меня от этой привычки, но я снова вернулся к ней. Прийди и накричи на меня за это, давай. Если бы ты пришел, я бы больше никогда не дотронулся до табака.  
На третий день я пошел в полицию. Но всё, что получил, это «Этому человеку есть восемнадцать? Он в здравом уме? Вот и всё, мы не будем искать того, кто мог уйти по своей воле.»  
Потом пришлось направиться к частному детективу.  
Я дал ему всю нужную информацию и мне сказали «Ждите.»

Опять ожидание. Я не стал брать отгул с работы, ибо сидеть целыми днями дома и рвать волосы на голове — совсем не гоже.  
Поэтому я окунулся в работу. Начал брать дополнительные задания, только чтобы не думать.  
Но в чем я ошибся? Может Тео просто пользовался мной? Тогда, почему нормально не попрощался? Не сказал, что бросает меня? Но почему тогда он оставил свои ключи от своей же квартиры? Нам было так хорошо вместе. Даже наши нелепые ссоры не доходили до мыслей о разлуке. Я никогда не поднимал на него руку, никогда не унижал его. Он никогда не жаловался.  
Всё было хорошо. Но только _было._ Или даже _не было_.  
Должна же быть причина. Конечно же есть, но какая? Проблема во мне или в нём?  
Невероятно больно видеть пустое место на двухместной кровати. Оно всегда тут было, с момента как я переехал, но после тебя, я не смог спать один. Тянуться ночью к теплому телу и нащупывать только холодную простынь _убивало._ Спина невероятно ныла от твердой обивки дивана, но это было единственной альтернативой. На кухне больше не было аромата свежей выпечки, в гостевой колонки оставались тихими. Когда я заходил в неё, то перед глазами появлялся _твой_ танцующий силуэт.  
Чашку с мультяшными котиками я спрятал в коробку, которую специально выделил для твоих вещей. У меня не было сил смотреть на то, что напоминало о тех днях. Если ты не ночевал у меня, то я всегда писал тебе «Доброе утро,» как только проснусь. И я по привычке сделал это. Вспомнил о том, что тебя нет, когда не услышал уведомление твоего ответа.  
Каждый раз, гуляя привычными улицами, я пытался держать себя в руках. Я помню, как ты комментировал новостройки, кусты с алыми розами, этот китайский магазинчик на углу казался тебе таким «античным». Мы всегда покупали там рисовую лапшу.  
А в этом парке была ярмарка. Именно тут, пять месяцев назад я впервые почувствовал вкус твоих губ.  
Я так хотел случайно встретить _тебя._ Но что бы я сделал? Окликнул бы, заключил в крепкие-крепкие объятия, даже не злился бы, а просто бы спросил.  
«Почему?»  
Если ты сейчас с другим, то я надеюсь, что он не причиняет тебе вреда. А если кто-то причинил тебе вред, то справедливость восторжествует. Я не хочу думать о таких вещах, но если есть человек, забравший тебя у меня, то он поплатится. Обязательно поплатится.  
Я увидел маленький автомат с сахарной ватой. Такой же розовой, как и тогда. И синей.  
Слезы навернулись на глаза и я не стал их сдерживать. Пусть текут. Больше ни в чем нет смысла.

Заходя в свой подъезд, я увидел что-то торчащая из почтового ящика. Письмо.  
Я протер глаза.  
Это _твой_ почерк.

°°°°  
••••

Я узнал о своем диагнозе случайно. За три месяца до того, как встретил _его_. Пришел провериться после легкой простуды и врач заподозрил неладное. Отправил на мрт и взял анализы. Я даже не переживал, ведь что со мной может случиться?  
Но впервые увидев заключение, у меня пропал дар речи. Не было страшно, если честно. Стало непонятно, что делать. Разве со мной такое могло произойти? Почему со мной?  
Рак поджелудочной железы третьей стадии, которая уже медленно переливалась в четвертую. Метастазы затронули сосуды и операцию делать нельзя. Мне дали 12-18 месяцев.  
Меня ждала химио и радиотерапия, но я решил — **нет**.  
Нет смысла отдалять неминуемое.  
Я погрузился в глубокую депрессию. Беспрерывно думал и думал, что остается.  
Всю жизнь я был скромной мышью, не принимая себя и никогда не слушая эмоции. Возможно, это мой шанс вырваться из клетки? Я провел три месяца в темноте, потратив в пустую столько слез и времени. Но в какой-то момент мне стало достаточно. Неужели я хочу умереть девственником, так и не познавшим любви и свободы? Неужели зря пережил столько дерьма, так ничего и не достигнув?  
Я наконец вышел на улицу и вдохнул _по-настоящему._ Всей грудью, расправив плечи и вытянув руки. Мне стало так легко, я будто парил над землей. И мне плевать что обо мне подумают. Настало время _жить_. Я свободен.  
Первым делом я пошел в бар. Хотелось чего-то выпить и поискать друзей. В итоге я нашел, но далеко не друга.  
Прекрасного человека, который заказал мне Манхэттен с аперолем. И я решил дать этой возможности шанс. Мне и так нечего терять.  
С ним я испытывал то, о чем я даже не мечтал.  
Вседозволенность, ухаживания, любовь, сексуальное желание, радость, умиление и никогда не грусть. Я впервые в жизни был счастлив. И боже, как же я благодарен ему.  
Единственное, я не хотел сближаться слишком сильно. Ведь самым ужасным для меня будет прощание. Но зря. У меня не вышло не стать для него смыслом жизни. Я слишком слаб, чтобы поиграться и выбросить.  
Кто-то скажет «Лучше сказать правду с самого начала, чем обманывать.» Но я так не считаю. Жить с таким грузом… Он бы _не смог_ и сломался. Сам же говорил, что ему важнее всего мое здоровье. Как бы он отреагировал, если бы я сказал, что умру через пол года? Как бы относился ко мне?  
Я не хочу жалости. Я просто хотел жить с ним до последнего. Так, чтобы между нами не было скорби.  
_Я так благодарю тебя, Саймон._  
Ты же знаешь то, как я тебе благодарен? Но я вынужден сделать тебе больно. Чтобы мне не было больнее. Есть одна вещь, которую я уж точно не хочу видеть перед смертью и это твои слезы. И твою жалость.  
Лучше я уйду спокойно, а потом ты узнаешь, что случилось на самом деле. И продолжишь жить, со мною в воспоминаниях.  
Я начал чувствовать ужасающую боль в спине и особенно пояснице. Потерял вес, начал замечать слабость и признаки простуды, даже когда её и быть не могло. Это стало звоночком.  
Пришло время прощаться.  
Я специально не целовал Саймона на прощанье, не сказал до встречи и отключил телефон. Записался к врачу и услышал, что мое состояние ухудшилось. Без должного лечения мой срок сократился.  
Конечно, я понимал это. Но лучше я прожил этот небольшой отрезок настолько приятно, чем боролся бы за жизнь, которая и так, в любом случае, угаснет раньше или позднее. Это мое решение и пусть оно неправильное для кого-то, меня всё устраивает. Брать из каждого дня максимум, отдаваться на двести процентов и любить на миллион. Это намного лучше, чем быть измотанным терапиями, молясь каким-то богам, чтобы стало легче. Легче _не станет._ И я терпел. Терпел эту боль, пытаясь затмить хорошими моментами и злился, когда ты хотел затащить меня к врачу.  
Я знаю, что со мной. А вот ты не должен.  
Я уже давно забронировал себе место в хосписе.  
И вот, наконец, прибыл. Меня сразу спросили желание. И я попросил отправить письмо. 30 августа.  
Эгоистично?  
Возможно.  
Но вы не представляете как мне плевать.  
Еще у меня появилась желтуха. Ужасное зрелище, я даже рад, что ты этого не увидишь.  
И воистину самое сложное было уйти. Когда мы разошлись по разным сторонам дороги, я то знал, что вижу твой профиль в последний раз. А ты нет. Черт, теперь мне грустно. Сложно было иногда лежать возле тебя ночью, притворяться спящим и слушать, как ты просил не уходить. Хах, будто чувствовал. Обещал невероятные вещи, повторял из раза в раз, что любишь и никогда не предашь. Сложно было понимать, что моя судьба предрешена и я тебя предам.  
Больно было всегда замечать твой влюбленный взгляд, шарящий по моему телу, больно было говорить «Люблю тебя.» Потому что это значит всегда быть вместе. А я с начала знал, что этого «всегда» не будет. Поэтому не говорил. Почти. Мне и в правду пришлось выпить, чтобы соврать. Соврать, что люблю тебя с поправочкой.  
Так тяжело лежать и смотреть в этот белый потолок. Всё таки последние дни моей жизни проходят так глупо. Но если бы я остался, тогда бы Саймон догадался. Да и пусть остался бы я до моего дня рождения, ты бы подарил мне кольцо и спросил «Станешь моим мужем?» И я ответил бы «Прости.» Потому что сказав «Да» и умерев на следующий день… Ну не хотел бы я такого. Нет и всё. 

—Почему рядом с Вами никого нет?

Я открываю глаза и вижу девочку лет пятнадцати. На её голове смешная сеточка, под которой нет волос. Её любопытный взгляд заставил меня улыбнуться.

—Как же нет? Ты есть.

—А ваши близкие? Никто не будет Вас провожать?

—Нет, я не говорил им.

—Почему?

—Им же будет больно и грустно. А я не хочу так.

—А мои родители со мной и когда мы все вместе никому не грустно. Так даже лучше.

—Мне тоже не грустно.

—Но Вы совсем одни! Так не пойдет. Можно я буду с вами, когда вы уйдете?

Я не знал, что ответить. Это волшебная девочка так добра.

—Хорошо. Спасибо, что разделишь этот путь.

*  
*  
*

Дрожащими руками я разрываю конверт и вижу такие родные закарлючки. Пытаюсь вдохнуть, но что-то будто застопорило легкие.

" _Я люблю тебя._  
Саймон, я и вправду люблю тебя. Для меня любовь — это быть вместе всегда. Наша любовь, к сожалению, без этой части.  
_Ты мне очень дорог._  
Я невероятно благодарен тебе за все дни. За каждую секунду, проведенную вместе. За каждую минуту и день. Ты сделал меня таким счастливым. И я бережно буду хранить это в моем сердце.  
_Прости меня._  
Прости, что я не отвечу «Да» на твой вопрос «Станешь ли ты моим мужем?» Прости, что не останавливал тебя тогда, когда ты говорил «Вместе навсегда.» Прости, что знал всё с самого начала. Я не хотел становиться грузом и получать твою жалость. И если ты винишь себя за что-то то…  
_Я тебя прощаю, и я с тобой прощаюсь._  
Мое последнее желание — чтобы ты жил дальше. Я всегда буду рядом. "

Мое сердце пропускает удар, когда я вижу картинку, прикрепленную к задней стороне письма.  
**«Диагноз: Рак поджелудочной железы 4 стадии.»**

Мои ноги перестают меня держать и я падаю на колени, хватаясь за рот. Из глаз снова потекли слезы, капая прямо на снимок опухоли.  
Внутри все опустело и воцарилась тишина. Я больше ничего не слышал, не чувствовал, кроме всепоглощающей черной дыры.  
Я не издал ни звука, пока не зашел в квартиру, а как только зашел — закричал. Наверное соседи слышали мои рыдания, пока я валялся на полу и пытался понять. Осознать, что Тео не изменил мне. Никто ему не причинил вреда.  
Болезнь — вот виновник.  
Я думал, что если узнаю причину — сразу же расправлюсь с ней. Но в итоге я оказался бессильным. Что же я могу поделать с этим?  
В моем сознании складывались картинки, как пазл. Твои частые простуды, слабость, потеря веса, боль в спине… Если бы я только был внимательней! Теперь я знаю, почему ты отказывался от похода к врачу… Теперь я всё знаю! И от этого больнее. Ты даже не поцеловал меня на прощание. Специально. Я никогда бы не дотянулся до тебя. И больше никогда не дотянусь.  
Кто-то звонил на мой телефон, но я был иссушен, будто в пустыне. У меня не было ни капли сил. Но когда пришло сообщение от детектива, я решил прочитать.  
Там был только адрес. Похоже, адрес хосписа.

Не помню, как я собрался и поехал. Действительно не помню, как я дотянул. Ты действительно решил уйти по-английски. Твои родители живут за границей, то есть никто другой не знал, через что ты проходил. Ты сам справлялся со _всем._ Всегда сам. Меня пустили без лишних вопросов. Похоже, знали.  
Пелена прошла, когда я увидел тебя.  
Такой хрупкий и нереальный. В тебе почти не осталось жизни.  
Я бросился к кровати и взял тебя за руку.  
Прохладная.  
Твои глаза закрыты почти что полупрозрачными веками, каждая мышца расслаблена.  
Я вздрогнул, когда ты очень легко сжал и снова расслабил ладонь. Слезы полились с еще большей силой.  
Зигзаги на приборе сердцебиения плавно перешли в прямую линию. Хорошо, что у прибора не было звука. Я бы не выдержал этого «пи-ип.» Я даже не заметил какую-то девочку, так же держащую тебя за другую руку.

**Я тебя люблю  
Ты мне очень дорог  
Прости меня  
Я тебя прощаю  
Я с тобой прощаюсь **

_—Блин, всё-таки увидел меня такого желтого…_


End file.
